Story of Evil
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Seorang ratu muda yang cantik dan egois, Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche. Seorang pelayan yang setia dan berwajah mirip dengan sang ratu, Allen Abaddonia. Sebuah kisah tentang keegoisan dan penyesalan sang ratu. Terinspirasi dari 'Story of Evil' by Akuno-P.
1. A Fierce Princess

**悪ノ物語**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**The Evil Series (original) © Akuno-P/mothy**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha dan beberapa perusahaan lainnya**

**UTAUloid © Creator masing-masing**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche: Kagamine Rin  
Allen Abaddonia: Kagamine Len  
Arth Lucifen d'Autriche: Big Al  
Anne Lucifen d'Autriche: Sweet Ann  
Kyle Marlon: Kaito  
Charttetto: Kasane Teto  
Ney Futapie: Akita Neru  
Elluka Clockworker: Megurine Luka  
Gast Venom: Kamui Gakupo  
Guumilia Clockworker: Gumi  
Pico Clockworker: Utatane Piko  
Shola: Suiga Sora  
Sarah: Suiga Sara  
Yvonne: Keine Ron  
**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**~悪ノ娘~**

Semua orang, bahkan yang tinggal di daerah terpencil, mengenal Lucifenia, sebuah negeri yang sangat indah, makmur, dan damai. Negeri itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang sangat bijaksana, Arth Lucifen d'Autriche dan permaisurinya, Anne Lucifen d'Autriche. Lucifenia merupakan salah satu negara terbesar yang ada di dunia ini. Negara itu juga mempunyai hubungan baik dengan dua negara besar lainnya, Elphegort dan Marlon.

Akan tetapi, kebahagiaan dan kemakmuran rakyat Lucifenia itu hanya sampai ketika Raja Arth, yang kemudian disusul oleh Ratu Anne, meninggal dunia. Karena itu, putri mereka satu-satunya, Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche, yang masih berumur 14 tahun, menjadi ratu di negeri tersebut. Lucifenia pun tidak lagi seperti dulu. Rillianne, yang menjadi seorang ratu di usianya yang masih muda, hanya memikirkan kemewahan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik pajak yang besar, tidak peduli itu rakyat kalangan atas atau kalangan bawah. Selain itu, orang-orang yang menentangnya pun akan dipenggalnya. Meski begitu, Rillianne tidak sendiri, ia mempunyai seorang pelayan―yang entah kenapa berwajah mirip dengannya―yang setia padanya, Allen Abaddonia.

.

.

.

Di atas singgasana yang mewah, aku duduk dengan angkuh. Tangan kananku memegang kipas bulu cantik berwarna kuning, sementara tangan kiriku menopang kepalaku. "Allen!" seruku, memanggil pelayanku yang setia. "Allen!"

Tap tap tap

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu akhirnya muncul di hadapanku. Ia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya padaku dan bertanya dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa, "Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Huh, lama sekali kau, Allen." gerutuku.

Allen membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi, meminta maaf.

"Aku menginginkan seekor kuda!" ujarku setelah mendengus sebentar. "Sekarang, cepat carikan aku seekor kuda berwarna putih yang cantik!"

"…" Allen terdiam sebentar, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Ya, tentu saja aku tahu, Allen yang seperti ini, pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. "Katakan saja."

Allen menghela nafas sebentar dan bertanya, "Bukankah sudah ada Josephine, Yang Mulia?"

"Dia sudah tua," responku. "Dia tidak berguna lagi. Aku mau kuda baru yang masih muda dan kuat!"

"Tapi―"

"Kau mau melawanku, Allen?" tanyaku, menatap tajam Allen.

"… T-tidak…" jawab Allen pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, takut. Ia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berkata lagi, "Baiklah. Perintah Anda akan segera saya laksanakan."

"Bagus."

Tap tap tap

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Allen berjalan meninggalkanku, keluar dari ruang utama kastil ini.

"Hm," aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil, tersenyum puas. "Kau tahu, Allen? Ini adalah alasan kenapa aku paling menyukaimu di antara pelayan-pelayanku yang lainnya."

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Tep

Allen kembali berdiri di hadapanku, di depan singgasanaku. Aku tersenyum, menunggu kabar yang akan diberikannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku. "Kau sudah mendapatkan kuda baru seperti yang kuminta?"

"Saya sudah menemukannya, Yang Mulia," jawab Allen. "Tapi…"

Kata 'tapi' itu membuatku mengernyitkan dahiku, heran. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'tapi'?"

Allen menarik nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menjawabku dengan wajah datarnya. "Pemilik kuda itu, Pico, tidak menjual kudanya."

"Apa! ?" Spontan, aku berdiri dari singgasanaku, menatap Allen dengan kesal. "Apa kau sudah mengatakan pada orang itu, bahwa itu adalah perintah dariku, ratu negeri ini, Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche! ?"

"Sudah, Yang Mulia," jawab Allen, masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Tapi―"

"Apa kau yang berbohong padaku, Allen?" tanyaku, sengaja menyela ucapannya. "Kau mengatakan hal itu karena sebenarnya kau belum menemukan kuda yang kuinginkan, huh?"

"…"

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Tidak ada yang pernah berani melawanku!" seruku lagi, melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku.

"…"

"Kau mendengarku, Allen?"

Allen mendongakkan kembali kepalanya. "Tentu saja saya sudah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah perintah dari Yang Mulia Rillianne," jawabnya kemudian. "Lagipula, tidak mungkin saya berbohong kepada Anda."

"Apa itu benar?" tanyaku lagi, memastikan bahwa ia tidak berbohong padaku.

Allen meresponku hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, tapi itu cukup membuatku merasa semakin kesal. "Tidak tahu diri benar orang itu!" seruku. "Allen, antarkan aku menuju tempat orang itu! Biar kuhukum dia karena berani melawanku!" perintahku seraya berjalan keluar dari ruang utama kastil ini. "Sekarang juga!"

"…" Allen terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian, ia segera berlari menyusulku.

Kami lalu menuju ke arah desa dengan kereta kuda milikku. Shola, kusir kerajaan, mengantar kami ke sana, sementara Allen yang menunjukkan jalan.

Di dalam kereta kuda, aku terus mengepalkan kedua tanganku, menahan amarah yang nantinya akan kutumpahkan pada orang tidak tahu diri yang berani melawanku itu. Bagaimana bisa, ia―seorang rakyat jelata―melawanku yang seorang ratu di negerinya sendiri! Ia akan mati di tanganku!

Toplak

"Sudah sampai, Yang Mulia," suara Shola membuatku kembali sadar ke dunia nyata. "Silahkan." ujarnya sopan seraya membukakan pintu untukku.

Klek!

"Hmph." responku angkuh, menuruni kereta tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Tep

Seketika itu juga, pandangan orang-orang langsung tertuju padaku. Sebagian dari mereka menatapku dengan takjub dan heran, sebagian lagi membisikkan sesuatu―seperti sedang membicarakanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah kuda baru dan memenggal orang tidak tahu diri itu!

"Yang Mulia Rillianne," panggil Allen. "Di sini."

Aku menoleh pada Allen. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah tenda besar berwarna ungu gelap. Tenda besar yang terbuat dari kain yang lembut.

_Seorang peramal, huh?_

"Seorang peramal?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa, saat memikirkan hal itu, nyaliku seakan menciut dan aku merasa takut. Tapi aku tetap memasang wajah angkuhku, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang pengecut di depan Allen, Shola, juga rakyat kerajaan ini!

_Apa ini berarti, aku hanya seorang ratu sombong yang berlagak berani…?_

_Tidak! Aku adalah ratu yang berkuasa di negeri ini! Aku tidak takut dengan rakyatku sendiri!_

"Bukan. Orang yang mempunyai kuda itu hanya bekerja di tempat ini."

Jawaban Allen itu membuatku merasa tenang. Aku pun menghembus nafas lega dalam hati dan kembali tersenyum angkuh. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ujarku. "Suruh orang itu keluar!"

"Baik." Allen membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan memasuki tenda itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan seorang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan, diikuti suara Allen yang terdengar tenang. Allen kembali menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku, kedua tangannya menahan tangan seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang kelihatannya tidak lebih tua darinya. Di belakangnya, ada dua orang perempuan mengikutinya. Yang satu berambut panjang warna merah muda, yang satunya lagi berambut hijau pendek.

_Rambut panjang berwarna merah muda… Dia Elluka Clockworker, seorang peramal yang terkenal di negeri ini._

"Lepaskan! Jangan sakiti Pico!" seru si rambut hijau. "Kami 'kan sudah membayar pajak bulan ini!"

"Apa maumu! ? Lepaskan aku!" seru si rambut putih. Kelihatannya, dia adalah 'Pico' yang dimaksud Allen tadi.

"Ini perintah Yang Mulia Rillianne."

"Apa yang―"

_Benar… Dia adalah 'Pico'…_

"Allen, lepaskan." perintahku begitu Pico sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Baik." respon Allen seraya melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Pico.

Brugh!

"Ugh!" Pico jatuh tersungkur.

"Pico!" seru si rambut hijau spontan, berlari mendekati Pico dan membantunya berdiri.

"T-terima kasih, Guumilia…"

_Jadi, si rambut hijau itu namanya 'Guumilia'? Aku―Kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar namanya?_

"… Apa yang Anda inginkan, Yang Mulia Rillianne?" tanya Elluka, menatap tajam kedua mataku.

"Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu, Elluka," jawabku seraya mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Pico. "Tapi dengan dia."

Pico mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan tajam. "Apa maumu! ?" bentaknya.

Aku mengangkat dagu Pico dengan kipasku, membuat kedua mata kami bertemu, "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, huh? Aku ratu negeri ini, rakyat jelata! Bersikaplah yang sopan di depan ratu negerimu sendiri!"

"Kau…!"

"Guumilia, tenang!"

"Tapi, Kakak―"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Eh?"

Tap tap tap

Elluka berjalan mendekati Pico dan kemudian menyingkirkan kipasku dari lehernya. "Kalau Anda menginginkan sesuatu, katakan pada saya! Jangan libatkan adik-adik saya!" serunya.

_Hmph, berani juga dia…_

"Kakak!"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Elluka pelan seraya menoleh sebentar ke arah mereka dan tersenyum kecil, menanggapi Pico dan Guumilia tadi. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"'Kakak', huh?" tanyaku, sengaja memancing amarah Elluka. "Bukankah mereka hanya pekerja di tempatmu, hei, Elluka?"

"Saya sudah menganggap mereka seperti adik saya sendiri." jawab Elluka datar, sama sekali tidak takut padaku, membuatku semakin kesal.

"… Hmph, menarik," tapi aku tertawa kecil, meremehkannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, posisi 'adikmu' itu akan kugantikan denganmu."

"Silahkan. Saya rela mengorbankan nyawa saya, asal adik-adik saya bisa terus hidup."

"Jangan, Kakak!" seru Pico tiba-tiba, memeluk Elluka dari belakang. "Jangan! Dia pasti mau memenggalku, Kak! Jika Kakak menggantikan posisiku, maka―"

"Aku tidak peduli," Elluka memejamkan kedua matanya dan menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku. Karena bagiku, nyawamu, juga nyawa Guumilia, jauh lebih penting daripada nyawaku sendiri."

_Hmph, bodoh! Di dunia ini, yang paling penting adalah nyawa diri kita sendiri! Berikutnya, adalah harta dan kekayaan, juga kekuasaan! Nyawa orang lain tidak pernah menjadi hal terpenting!_

"Tapi, dia hanya menginginkan kudaku, Kak!" seru Pico lagi. "Kalau hanya itu, asal Kakak bisa selamat, aku akan memberikan kudaku padanya!"

"… Kudamu itu, hadiah dari Tuan Kyle 'kan? Bukankah kau juga sudah berjanji pada Tuan Kyle, bahwa kau akan menjaga dan merawat kuda itu dengan baik?"

"I-iya," Pico menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu mendongakkan kembali kepalanya dan berkata, "Tapi aku tidak peduli! Nyawa Kakak jauh lebih penting!"

"Jangan egois, Pico."

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Gast, Kak?" tanya Guumilia, menatap Elluka dengan sedih. "Tuan Gast sangat mencintai Kakak! Tuan Gast juga sudah merencanakan pernikahan kalian!"

Elluka mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu berkata, "… Katakan padanya, kalau aku juga sangat mencintainya selama ini. Tolong sampaikan juga permintaan maafku padanya, karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menikah dengannya."

"Tapi―"

"Cukup!" seruku tiba-tiba, sengaja menghentikan adegan memuakkan itu.

_Yang benar saja, mereka mau membuatku menunggu di tempat kumuh seperti ini? Huh?_

Allen, Shola, Elluka, Pico, dan Guumilia langsung menoleh padaku. Aku mendengus kesal. "Shola, masukkan wanita itu ke dalam kereta!"

"Ba-baik, Yang Mulia!" Shola pun segera menghampiri Elluka dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kereta kudaku.

"… Selamat tinggal, Guumilia, Pico…" sahut Elluka pelan, tersenyum kecil pada kedua 'adiknya' itu, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Hmph." Aku mendengus puas. Aku lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta. Allen berjalan di belakangku, lalu duduk di hadapanku setelah menutup pintu.

Cklek!

"Jalan, Shola!"

"Baik! Hiyah!"

Ketoplak ketoplak ketoplak

Shola mulai menjalankan kereta ini. Sementara di belakang, aku melihat kedua 'adik' Elluka menangis, berlari mengejar kereta kuda ini. Beberapa orang menghampiri dan menghibur mereka yang akhirnya berhenti berlari mengejar keretaku.

"Hmph." Aku tersenyum puas.

_Sudah kubilang, bukan? Tidak ada yang bisa melawanku!_

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Setelah puas menyaksikan hukuman pancung bagi Elluka, aku berjalan memasuki ruang makan di kastilku. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia!" sambut Sarah ramah.

"Cepat siapkan makan siangnya! Aku sudah lapar!" perintahku.

"Baik!" Sarah lalu masuk ke dalam dapur.

Allen yang berjalan mengikutiku, menarik kursiku dan mempersilahkanku duduk.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sarah keluar dari dalam dapur, tangan kanannya membawa sebuah nampan. Charttetto berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Allen mengambil nampan itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan di depanku.

"Apa-apa'an ini! ?" tanyaku kesal begitu mendapati para pelayan hanya menyiapkan sedikit makanan untuk makan siang. "Kenapa kalian hanya membuat sup jagung dan roti untukku! ? Apa kalian tidak bisa memasak! ?"

"B-bukan begitu, Yang Mulia…" respon Sarah pelan. "S-sebenarnya―"

"'Sebenarnya' apa, huh! ?" tanyaku kesal. "Apa kau mau bilang, Yvonne, koki baru itu, sakit! ?"

"Bukan, Yang Mulia," sahut Charttetto. "Sebenarnya, bahan makanannya―"

"Ada yang mencurinya," ucap Yvonne tiba-tiba, membuatku mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "Sepertinya, saat malam hari, di saat Yang Mulia Rillianne, juga kami semua, sudah tertidur lelap." ujarnya lagi dengan datar.

Grek!

"Apa! ?" Spontan, aku berdiri dari kursiku. Aku lalu menoleh pada Allen. "Allen! Cari tahu siapa pencuri itu dan bunuh dia!"

_Berani sekali dia mencuri dari seorang ratu!_

"Apa harus saya bawa dia ke sini terlebih dahulu, Yang Mulia Rillianne?" tanya Allen.

"Tidak," jawabku seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. "Aku sudah lelah mengurusi orang tidak tahu diri seperti itu! Kau saja yang mengurusnya!"

"Baiklah." Allen membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Yang Mulia Rillianne." panggil Charttetto, tepat sebelum aku meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Apa?" Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku, tidak menatap pelayan berambut merah itu.

"Belakangan ini, rakyat mengeluh soal harga roti. Mereka bilang, harga roti di pasar terlalu mahal, mereka tidak sanggup membelinya…"

"Hm, begitukah?" responku. Aku lalu menoleh pada Charttetto dan tertawa. "Bodoh! Kalau mereka tidak bisa membeli roti, beli saja kue! Ahahaha!"

Drap drap drap

Tidak lama setelah aku meninggalkan ruang makan, Ney berlari menghampiriku. Dia membawa sesuatu, seperti sebuah surat undangan. "Yang Mulia Rillianne," panggilnya. "Ada surat undangan pesta dari Yang Mulia Kyle Marlon, raja negeri sebelah." ujarnya lagi seraya memberikanku surat undangan yang tadi dipegangnya.

Aku mengambil surat itu, membuka amplopnya yang berwarna biru, dan kemudian membacanya."…!"

Salah satu kalimat yang tertulis di surat undangan tersebut membuatku tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Tuan Kyle!" seruku senang. Dia adalah pria yang kusukai selama ini. Aku mencintainya. "Tuan Kyle mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahunnya!"

"Bukankah itu bagus, Yang Mulia?" tanya Ney, tersenyum kecil, hanya basa-basi.

"Sangat bagus!" jawabku. "Allen!" Aku menoleh ke arah ruang makan. "Allen!"

Tap tap tap

Allen datang menghampiriku dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Nanti malam, sekitar jam tujuh, aku mau pergi ke Marlon. Suruh Shola bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam!" Aku lalu menoleh pada Ney. "Ney, suruh Charttetto dan Sarah menyiapkan gaun, sepatu, dan perhiasan yang terbaik untukku! Aku harus tampil cantik di hadapan Tuan Kyle!"

"Baik!" Allen dan Ney membungkukkan tubuh mereka, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tuan Kyle~"

**-To be Continued-**

**Mwahaha! Otan-ome, Teme! 8D**  
**Sori telat... Eto... 10 hari! XD -kicked-**  
**Salahin ujian segala macemnya ya, Tem ==d -double kicked-**

**Bagian 'Daughter of Evil' sudah selesai. Karena satu chapter-nya kepanjangan (7000 words lebih, gara-gara keenakan ngetik OTZ), jadi dipisah-pisah.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun Teme saya tersayang -cuih-, Ryuuha Yuna :D  
... Yang tanggal 6 Maret kemarin... Maaf... OTZ  
**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari 'The Evil Series'-nya Akuno-P a.k.a mothy. Nama karakter-karakternya saya ambil dari novel buatannya juga.**  
**Ada beberapa karakter tambahan yang aslinya tidak ada di dalam novel itu, seperti Utatane Piko, Keine Ron, juga Suiga Sora dan Sara.  
**

**Maaf kalau saya seenaknya menambahkan hints pair GakuLuka di sini OTZ  
Maaf juga kalau alur ceritanya terlalu cepat dan tidak jelas. Saya tahu, saya memang sangat payah ._.  
**


	2. Jealousy

**悪ノ物語**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**The Evil Series (original) © Akuno-P/mothy**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha dan beberapa perusahaan lainnya**

**UTAUloid © Creator masing-masing**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche: Kagamine Rin  
Allen Abaddonia: Kagamine Len  
Kyle Marlon: Kaito  
Charttetto: Kasane Teto  
Ney Futapie: Akita Neru  
Shola: Suiga Sora  
Sarah: Suiga Sara  
Yvonne: Keine Ron  
Layla Marlon: Lily  
Kayla Marlon: Shion Kaiko  
Aclaire Marlon: Shion Akaito  
Tony Marlon: Tonio  
Prim Malon: Prima  
Keel Freesis: Hiyama Kiyoteru  
Mariam Futapie: Miriam  
**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**~悪ノ娘~**

Dengan riang, aku menari-nari kecil di depan cermin. Memandangi diriku yang sudah tampil sempurna, aku tersenyum lebar. "Hmph, aku memang cantik." gumamku pelan.

Di cermin, tampak bayangan diriku yang mengenakan gaun berwarna keemasan yang cantik dengan renda-renda di bagian bawah roknya dan sentuhan pita hitam besar di bagian belakangnya. Aku juga memakai sepasang sarung tangan hitam, sepatu kaca berwarna keemasan, sepasang anting mutiara, sebuah kalung emas berliontin ruby, dan pita rambut berwarna hitam sebagai aksesoris.

_Ah, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanku. Tuan Kyle pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku!_

_Ya! Tentu saja! Aku sangat yakin! Sejak kami masih kecil, ayah dan ibu kami sudah saling menjodohkan kami. Tuan Kyle adalah tunanganku. Bagaimanapun juga, ia pasti akan menikahiku!_

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Aku menoleh pada ketiga pelayan perempuanku, masih sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Anda tampak cantik sekali, Yang Mulia."

"Iya, sangat cantik."

"Yang Mulia Kyle pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Anda."

"Hmph," aku mendengus puas. Walaupun tanggapan mereka bernada datar, aku tetap merasa senang. "Allen!" panggilku kemudian seraya mengibaskan kipas bulu kesayanganku.

Tep

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Yang Mulia?" tanya Allen sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ah, Anda tampak cantik sekali, Yang Mulia Rillianne." ujarnya kemudian seraya menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu, aku memang cantik," responku, masih tersenyum angkuh. "Hm?" Aku yang menyadari sesuatu, langsung mengamati Allen dari atas sampai bawah. "Bercak apa itu yang ada di pakaianmu?" tanyaku curiga. "Darah?"

"…?" Allen terdiam sebentar, mengamati pakaiannya. Senyumnya memudar dan ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar. "Melaksanakan perintah Anda, Yang Mulia."

"'Perintah'?"

"Perintah untuk membunuh pencuri itu." jawab Allen lagi.

"Oh," aku tersenyum puas. "Kau sudah menemukan pencuri itu? Cepat sekali."

"Begitulah," Allen mengangguk kecil dan memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. "Perintah Anda, pasti akan segera saya laksanakan."

"Hm, kau memang yang terbaik," ujarku. "Sekarang, cepat ganti pakaianmu! Aku mau kau menemaniku ke Marlon!"

"Baik." Allen membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, lalu berjalan keluar.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Tep

"Yang Mulia Rillianne."

"Oh, Al―"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Allen kembali menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku. Ia memakai pakaian yang mewah jika dibandingkan dengan pakaiannya yang biasa. Kemeja putih dengan rompi coklat dan tuxedo hitam berbordir emas, dasi kupu-kupu berwarna kuning, celana panjang berwarna senada dengan rompinya, dan sepatu hitam. Rambutnya tetap ia kuncir satu ke belakang seperti biasa.

"―len…?"

Penampilannya yang seperti itu membuatku agak kaget. Aku pun terdiam selama beberapa saat.

_Entah kenapa, ia terlihat sangat mirip denganku…_

"Yang Mulia Rillianne?" Allen berjalan mendekatiku. "Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa." Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku.

_K-kenapa ia terlihat mirip denganku?_

Allen tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. "Ayo, Yang Mulia."

Aku menerima uluran tangannya. Allen lalu menggandengku dan menuntunku sampai ke pintu gerbang istana. Di sana, Shola sudah menunggu kami.

Tap tap tap

Klek!

Allen melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan berjalan menuju kereta kudaku, membukakan pintu untukku. "Silahkan, Yang Mulia."

"Hm." Aku tersenyum kecil pada Allen dan kemudian berjalan memasuki kereta.

Setelah aku duduk, Allen ikut masuk dan duduk di hadapanku, lalu menutup pintunya.

Cklek!

"Jalan, Shola!" perintahku.

"Baik! Hiyah!"

Ketoplak ketoplak ketoplak

Ketika Shola mulai menjalankan kereta, aku semakin tidak sabar. Aku ingin sekali bertemu Tuan Kyle dan berbicara empat mata dengannya! Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan padanya!

Perjalanan dari Lucifenia ke Marlon memakan waktu kira-kira setengah jam. Tidak terlalu lama, jika dibandingkan dengan perjalanan dari Lucifenia ke Elphegort.

Toplak

Akhirnya, kami tiba di Marlon. Lebih tepatnya, di depan pintu gerbang istana Marlon.

"Sudah sampai, Yang Mulia." ujar Shola yang kemudian membukakan pintu untukku. "Silahkan."

Klek!

Tep

Dengan anggun, aku menuruni kereta itu. Allen turun setelah aku.

Orang-orang langsung memandang kami dengan heran. Kenapa Allen, yang seorang pelayan, duduk di dalam kereta bersama denganku, yang seorang ratu?

Aku tidak peduli, karena akulah yang menyuruhnya untuk selalu duduk di dalam kereta. Bagiku, Allen adalah pelayanku yang spesial. Jujur saja, aku menyukainya.

Tap tap tap

Menggandeng tanganku kembali, Allen menuntunku memasuki istana Marlon yang bernuansa biru dengan karpet beludru berwarna biru tua yang menghiasi lantainya.

Aku melihat-lihat ke sekeliling melalui ujung mataku, mencari sosok Tuan Kyle. Mendapati orang-orang yang terpana melihatku, aku tersenyum angkuh.

"!" Tiba-tiba saja, aku melihat seorang pria tampan berambut biru yang sedang berbicara dengan sekelompok gadis. Pria itu pasti Tuan Kyle!

Aku pun langsung melepaskan gandengan tangan Allen dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri pria ber-tuxedo biru tua itu. "Tuan Kyle!" panggilku, tersenyum lebar.

"?" Tuan Kyle menoleh padaku, tampak agak kaget. "Kau…?"

"Tuan Kyle, ini aku!" seruku riang, agak mendorong gadis-gadis penghalang itu.

Tuan Kyle menoleh sebentar pada gadis-gadis itu. "Maafkan saya, Nona-nona. Ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan." ucapnya yang kemudian menggandeng tanganku, membawaku ke balkon.

Tap tap tap

"Kau… Gaun kuning… Lucifenia…" Tuan Kyle bergumam pelan, meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya di dagunya. "Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche?"

"Benar!" jawabku riang, tersenyum lebar. "Aku tunanganmu, Tuan Kyle!"

"Oh," respon Tuan Kyle singkat. "Lama tidak bertemu, Nona Rillianne. Kalau saja Anda tidak memakai gaun kuning yang menandakan Lucifenia itu, saya pasti tidak akan mengenali Anda," ujarnya, tersenyum kecil. "Anda tampak cantik sekali hari ini, Nona Rillianne."

"Ahaha," aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah bersikap terlalu formal begitu denganku, Tuan Kyle," ujarku seraya mengibaskan kipas buluku. "Panggil saja aku 'Rillianne'. Lagipula, kita adalah pasangan 'kan?"

"Ah, benar juga," Tuan Kyle menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. "Baiklah, Rillianne."

Aku tersenyum senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Kyle, bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuamu?" tanyaku kemudian, basa-basi.

"Mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Tuan Kyle, tersenyum kecil. "Ibu masih bisa menemani Layla bermain piano dan mengajari Kayla bernyanyi, ayah juga masih bisa berburu bersamaku dan Aclaire."

"Ah, itu bagus," responku. "Bagaimana dengan Kak Layla dan Kak Kayla, juga Kak Aclaire?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja," jawabnya lagi. "Masih ceria―"

"Kakak!"

"!"

Suara itu membuat ucapan Tuan Kyle terhenti. Kami pun menoleh pada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang memanggil Tuan Kyle tadi, Layla Marlon, adik pertama Tuan Kyle. Di sampingnya, ada seorang gadis berambut biru pendek―dia adalah Kayla Marlon, adik bungsu Tuan Kyle―dan seorang pria berambut merah―Aclaire Marlon, adik kembar Tuan Kyle. Sementara dua orang berambut hitam yang berada di belakang mereka adalah Tuan Tony Marlon dan Nyonya Prim Marlon, ayah dan ibu dari Tuan Kyle.

Tuan Kyle menoleh kembali padaku. "Maaf, Rillianne. Aku mau bicara dulu dengan mereka, tolong tunggu sebentar di sini."

"Baiklah."

Drap drap drap

Tuan Kyle pun berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

Aku memperhatikan mereka. Saat berbicara dengan mereka, ekspresi wajah Tuan Kyle berubah. Ia tersenyum lebar, terlihat sangat menawan. Sepertinya, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

_… Mungkin sesuatu tentang pernikahan kami?_

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tuan Kyle kembali menemuiku. "Rillianne."

"Ya, Tuan Kyle?"

"Lusa, apa aku boleh datang ke Lucifenia?" tanya Tuan Kyle, tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?" Aku agak kaget, tapi segera saja, aku tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Tentu saja boleh, Tuan Kyle! Aku akan menyiapkan teh mawar yang terbaik untuk Tuan Kyle nanti!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Rillianne," respon Tuan Kyle, masih tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan datang sekitar jam dua siang."

"Ya! Aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu, Tuan Kyle!"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Lusa yang kutunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya datang. Meskipun Tuan Kyle mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang sekitar jam dua siang, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dari jam delapan pagi. Aku bahkan sengaja bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Tap tap tap

Aku berjalan menuju taman istanaku, tempat yang akan kami pakai untuk berbicara nanti. Tamanku sudah dihias secantik mungkin. Sebuah meja antik berwarna putih di tengah-tengah taman, di dekat air mancur. Dua buah kursi di kedua sisi meja itu, saling berhadapan. Jalan setapak dari batu-batu kecil dan semak-semak bunga mawar putih mengelilingi meja dan kursi tersebut.

_Sempurna!_

Aku tersenyum puas.

_Ah, tinggal satu hal lagi._

"Allen!" panggilku seraya menoleh ke dalam istana.

Tep

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Hari ini, Tuan Kyle akan datang ke sini," ujarku, tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin memberinya hadiah tanda pertunangan kami. Kau, pergilah ke Elphegort, belikan sebuah syal berwarna biru yang terbaik!" perintahku kemudian.

"'Elphegort'?" tanya Allen, tampak bingung. "Kenapa tidak ke kota saja, Yang Mulia?"

"Kualitas barang-barang di Elphegort jauh lebih baik. Terlebih lagi, di sana ada Tuan Keel yang mempunyai hubungan baik dengan ayah dan ibuku," jawabku, melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku. "Sekarang, cepat laksanakan perintahku!"

"Baik!" Allen membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Sementara itu, aku meminta Mariam―kepala pelayan―dan Yvonne untuk membuat teh mawar yang terbaik untuk Tuan Kyle. Aku juga meminta Charttetto untuk menemaniku nanti. Dia adalah pelayan kepercayaanku yang kedua, setelah Allen.

Drap drap drap

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia Rillianne!" Suara derap langkah kaki yang diikuti suara Sarah dan Ney itu membuatku menghela nafas dengan kesal.

_Mau apa mereka? Apa mereka tidak lihat, kalau aku sedang sibuk berpikir?_

"Yang Mulia Rillianne!" Sarah membungkukkan tubuhnya. "S-sebelumnya, saya minta maaf jika saya mengganggu!"

_Kau memang mengganggu, bodoh!_

"Yang Mulia Rillianne," kali ini, Ney yang berbicara. "Yang Mulia Kyle sudah tiba, bersama seorang pelayannya. Sepertinya, mereka sengaja datang lebih cepat dari jadwal yang direncanakan."

"!" Mendengar kabar itu, perasaan gembira dan panik langsung menyelimutiku. Gembira karena Tuan Kyle sudah datang, dan panik karena Allen―yang kuperintahkan untuk membeli hadiah untuk Tuan Kyle―baru saja pergi.

_… Kurasa, aku akan mengulur waktu dengan Tuan Kyle sampai Allen kembali…_

"Sarah, cepat panggilkan Charttetto! Suruh dia menemaniku!" perintahku lagi, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Baik!"

"Ney, antarkan Tuan Kyle ke sini!"

"Baik!"

Drap drap drap

Mereka lalu berlari meninggalkan taman. Sementara aku berjalan menuju meja yang sudah kusiapkan tadi dan duduk di salah satu kursinya, menunggu Tuan Kyle. "Hmph." Aku berusaha untuk bersikap seanggun mungkin, menyembunyikan rasa cemasku.

Tap tap tap

"!" Aku tersenyum lebar.

Suara langkah kaki itu… Pasti Tuan Kyle! Aku pun hendak berdiri dari kursiku dan menyambutnya. Tapi, begitu sosok itu menampakkan dirinya, aku kembali memasang wajah angkuhku.

Hanya Charttetto, dan bukan Tuan Kyle. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil meminta maaf, lalu berdiri di sebelahku.

Tap tap tap

"Ah!" Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berat itu, aku langsung yakin bahwa itu adalah Tuan Kyle. Dan begitu ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, aku langsung tersenyum lebar. "Tuan Kyle!"

Tep

"Selamat siang, Rillianne." sapa Tuan Kyle ramah.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Kyle!" Aku membalas sapaannya, tersenyum manis. "Silahkan duduk!" ujarku, menunjuk kursi yang ada di hadapanku.

Tuan Kyle pun duduk di hadapanku. Seorang pria berkacamata berdiri di sebelahnya. Sepertinya, dia pelayan Tuan Kyle.

"Rillianne," Tuan Kyle mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Aku―Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena datang lebih awal tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali."

"Ahaha," aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Kyle. Aku selalu siap menerima tamu. Terlebih lagi, bila tamu itu adalah calon suamiku sendiri."

Tuan Kyle tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Tapi… Senyumnya itu tidak seperti senyumnya yang biasa. Maksudku, lebih seperti sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan…

_Ada apa dengan Tuan Kyle? Apa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?_

"Permisi."

Mendengar suara itu, kami pun menoleh. Tampak Mariam dan Yvonne yang masing-masing membawa sebuah nampan.

Tap tap tap

"Ini teh mawarnya," ujar Yvonne sopan sembari meletakkan cangkir berisi teh tersebut di atas meja. "Teh mawar yang terbaik, sesuai permintaan Yang Mulia Rillianne."

Tluk

"Eh?" Tuan Kyle tampak bingung, aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "'Yang terbaik'?"

"Lalu, ini brioche-nya," sahut Mariam seraya meletakkan dua buah piring brioche itu di atas meja. "Yang terbaik juga."

Tluk

"E-eh?" Tuan Kyle tampak semakin bingung, aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kami permisi dulu, Yang Mulia Rilllianne, Yang Mulia Kyle." Yvonne dan Mariam membungkukkan tubuh mereka, lalu melenggang pergi.

"Err… Eeh…" Tuan Kyle tampak bingung, ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya, terlihat manis sekali. "Oh ya, Theodore," ia lalu menoleh pada pelayannya itu. "Kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang. Kau ingin berbicara dengan pelayan Rillianne itu 'kan?" tanyanya, menunjuk Charttetto dan tersenyum penuh maksud.

"?" Aku menoleh ke arah Charttetto. Charttetto sendiri menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya malu.

"J-jangan bercanda, Yang Mulia!" Wajah Theodore memerah. "Sa-saya―"

"Ahaha, aku memperhatikanmu loh," Tuan Kyle menyikut Theodore, tertawa. "Dari tadi, kau mencuri kesempatan untuk melihatnya 'kan? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku loh~"

"U-uuh…" Theodore menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak semakin merah.

"Tidak apa-apa," Tuan Kyle tersenyum kecil padanya. "Lagipula, ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan dengan Rillianne," ia lalu menoleh padaku. "Kau juga tidak keberatan kalau Theodore berbicara dengannya 'kan, Rillianne?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Aku memasang senyum manisku. "Lagipula, sepertinya Charttetto juga menyukai Theodore," aku menoleh pada Charttetto dan menatapnya dengan tajam―agar ia menjawab secepat mungkin. "Iya 'kan?"

"…" Charttetto terdiam sebentar. Lalu, dengan wajahnya yang memerah, ia mengangguk pelan.

_Bagus! Sekarang, cepat ajak Theodore-mu itu dan tinggalkan kami berdua di sini!_

Tap tap tap

"Huh," Theodore berjalan menghampiri Charttetto dan kemudian menggandeng tangannya. "K-kau jangan salah sangka! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! A-aku melakukan ini karena perintah Yang Mulia Kyle!"

"I-iya…"

Tap tap tap

Mereka lalu melenggang pergi. Aku mendengus puas.

"Ahaha, Theodore lucu sekali kalau sedang malu seperti itu." tawa Tuan Kyle.

_Hmph, di sini, hanya ada aku dan Tuan Kyle. Berdua saja! Sempurna!_

"Rillianne…"

"Ya, Tuan Kyle?"

"Kenapa kau sampai menyiapkan teh mawar dan brioche yang terbaik untukku?" tanya Tuan Kyle. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau hanya menyiapkan teh biasa untukku. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk menyiapkannya 'kan?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jangan begitu, Tuan Kyle," jawabku. "Dua hari yang lalu, saat Tuan Kyle berkata mau datang ke Lucifenia, aku bilang pada Tuan Kyle kalau aku akan menyiapkan teh mawar yang terbaik. Sebagai seorang ratu, aku tidak boleh berbohong."

_Aku tidak boleh berbohong kepada calon suamiku sendiri 'kan, Tuan Kyle?_

"Oh," respon Tuan Kyle singkat yang kemudian meminum tehnya. "Ah, teh ini enak sekali!"

"Tentu saja," aku tersenyum bangga. "Tuan Kyle, silahkan coba brioche-nya juga."

"Baik," Tuan Kyle tersenyum kecil. "Wah, enak sekali!"

Kami lalu tertawa bersama. Sesekali, Tuan Kyle tertawa kecil mendengar ceritaku, begitupula sebaliknya.

Akhirnya, teh dan brioche kami sudah habis. Ekspresi wajah Tuan Kyle mulai tampak serius, tidak lagi seperti tadi. "Rillianne, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ujarnya seraya meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja.

"Hm?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dengan heran. "Tentang pernikahan kita?"

"Begitulah," Tuan Kyle mengangguk pelan. "… Pernikahan kita… Dibatalkan."

"! ?"

Kedua mataku langsung terbelalak lebar. Aku sangat terkejut! Tuan Kyle mengatakan hal itu dengan ringannya, seakan-akan itu bukan sebuah masalah besar! Bagiku, itu sebuah masalah yang sangat besar! Kami 'kan sudah dijodohkan!

_Tidak bisa! Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Apapun yang terjadi, Tuan Kyle harus menikah denganku! Tuan Kyle pasti bercanda! Tidak mungkin ia serius_…_ 'kan_…_?_

"Tapi Tuan Kyle," aku mulai berfirasat buruk. "Kenapa… Kenapa tiba-tiba Tuan Kyle mengatakan hal itu?"

"Karena aku sudah mencintai gadis lain," jawab Tuan Kyle. "Aku mencintainya, dia juga mencintaiku. Lagipula, bukankah kau masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, Rillianne?"

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan Kyle!" seruku, hampir menggebrak meja.

"Aku tahu," Tuan Kyle memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. "Tapi, suatu hari nanti, kau pasti akan menemukan pria yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku yakin." ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha menghiburku. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak terhibur sama sekali.

_Tidak! Bukan itu yang kuinginkan, Tuan Kyle! Tuan Kyle-lah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai! Aku tidak ingin mencintai maupun dicintai oleh orang lain selain Tuan Kyle!_

Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu… Tapi aku menahan diriku. Aku adalah seorang ratu yang harus menjaga nama baik dirinya, tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan!

"… Siapa?" tanyaku pelan seraya menundukkan kepalaku. "Siapa gadis yang Tuan Kyle cintai itu…?" tanyaku lagi, menahan tangis.

_Kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak…?_

Tuan Kyle tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat menawan, yang bahkan tidak pernah ia perlihatkan padaku maupun orang lain. "Seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau dari Elphegort."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku kembali, menatap Tuan Kyle dengan heran. "'Seorang gadis' itu… Maksudnya, dia hanya 'seorang gadis biasa', Tuan Kyle? Bukan 'seorang tuan putri'?"

Tuan Kyle mengangguk kecil, masih tersenyum. "Begitulah," jawabnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan status-nya, maupun harta dan kekayaannya. Aku mencintainya apa adanya."

_Kenapa! ? Padahal, dia hanya seorang gadis biasa berambut hijau! Dia bahkan bukan seorang ratu sepertiku!_

"Apa yang membuat Tuan Kyle begitu mencintainya?" tanyaku lagi, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menyesakkan di dadaku ini.

"Kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya," jawab Tuan Kyle lagi. "Juga senyumnya dan sifatnya yang periang."

… Sakit. Hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya!

_Bukankah kecantikan dan harta kekayaanku sudah cukup! ? Bukankah kebaikan hati seseorang itu tidaklah penting! ?_

Tap tap tap

"Yang Mulia Kyle," panggil Theodore seraya berjalan menghampiri Tuan Kyle. Charttetto yang berjalan di belakangnya, menghampiriku dan berdiri di sebelahku seperti semula. "Kita harus segera kembali ke Marlon. Nona Michaela pasti sudah menunggu Anda."

"Ah, benar juga," Tuan Kyle berdiri. Ia lalu menoleh padaku sambil berkata, "Aku pamit dulu, Rillianne. Sampai jumpa."

Tap tap tap

Mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Sementara aku sendiri terdiam di tempat, memandangi punggung Tuan Kyle yang lama-kelamaan menghilang dari hadapanku. Dan tanpa aku sadari, tubuhku gemetar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan tangis, tapi usaha itu sia-sia. Pada akhirnya, aku tetap saja menangis.

"Ya-Yang Mulia…" panggil Charttetto cemas. "A-ayo, kita masuk ke dalam…"

"… Pergi…" sahutku pelan, menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"T-tapi, Yang Mulia―"

"Kubilang, pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendirian, bodoh!" bentakku.

"Ba-baik! M-maafkan saya!"

Tap tap tap

"Uuh…" Aku menghapus air mataku. Berkali-kali aku mengusap kedua mataku, tapi air mata itu terus saja mengalir, tidak mau berhenti. "Hiks… B-bodoh… Benci… Uuh…"

_Kenapa…? Kenapa Tuan Kyle begitu tega mengatakan hal itu padaku…? Tuan Kyle sendiri tahu, kalau aku sangat mencintainya 'kan? Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu padaku! ?  
_

_… Padahal, dulu, ia dekat sekali denganku…_

Tap tap tap

Mendengar suara langkah kaki itu, aku menoleh ke belakangku. "Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang kubilang, Charttetto! ?"

"Yang Mulia Rillianne?"

"!"

Bukan… Bukan Charttetto, melainkan Allen…

"A-Allen…"

Drap drap drap

Aku berlari menghampiri Allen, lalu memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Gyut!

"Ya-Yang Mulia? A-apa yang―"

_Dulu, Tuan Kyle juga pernah bilang kalau ia sangat menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang…_

"Uuh… Allen…!" Aku meremas rompi hitamnya dengan erat. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. "Allen! Tuan Kyle…! Tuan Kyle! Uwaaaah!"

"…" Allen terdiam sebentar, lalu memelukku dengan erat. "Tenanglah, Yang Mulia Rillianne… Jangan menangis lagi…"

"Uwaaah!"

Hanya Allen-lah yang bisa kujadikan tempatku untuk menumpahkan semua perasaanku. Senang, bahagia, sedih, marah… Hanya Allen yang bersedia menjadi tempatku mengadu.

"Saya mohon, berhentilah menangis, Yang Mulia…" ujar Allen lembut, tapi aku masih saja menangis.

_Gadis itu_…_! Ya! Dia pasti telah menghasut Tuan Kyle agar Tuan Kyle membatalkan pernikahan kami!_

_Ini semua gara-gara gadis penghasut tidak tahu diri itu! Ini semua salahnya!_

"… Uuh… Hiks… Allen…" Aku kembali mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap kedua mata Allen, tidak mempedulikan air mata yang masih membasahi pipiku. "Kau… Kau akan melakukan apa saja yang kuperintahkan bukan?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Tentu saja," Allen tersenyum kecil. "Apapun perintah Anda, akan saya laksanakan."

Aku melepaskan pelukan Allen. "Kalau begitu," aku mulai berbicara. "Bunuh semua gadis berambut hijau di Elphegort!"

"A-apa…! ?"

"Kau tidak akan melawanku 'kan, Allen?"

"T-tentu saja tidak, Yang Mulia…"

**-To be Continued-**

**Karena saya sudah selesai bikin bagian 'Daughter of Evil'-nya, jadi cepet di-update! Mwahaha! 8D -abaikan-  
Daughter of Evil tinggal satu part -?- terakhir. Setelah itu, (rencananya) 3 chapter Servant of Evil :3**

**Tolong maafkan saya di chapter ini. Penggambaran -?- POV-nya Rin… Gagal OTZ  
Maaf juga, typo... OTZ  
**

**Dan yah, ada Kai-chan, Akai, dan Lily yang jadi adik-adik BaKaito di chapter ini. Kalau Kai-chan dan Akai sih, masih masuk akal. Tapi Lily… '==a  
**


End file.
